godofwarfandomcom-20200223-history
Survival of the Fittest
Survival of the Fittest is the sixth of the seven Challenges of the Titans. Kratos must kill all of the enemies that come at him, without getting killed. All the while however, his vitality is being drained thanks to the curse that the Gods have placed on him. During the challenge, he encounters Wraiths of Asphodel, Hades Fiends, Hades Minotaurs, and Priests of the Fates (which can this time summon Wild Cerberus). This challenge could be considered the longest one in the game, since there is no time limit and there is a large amount of enemies to kill. Restrictions *Kratos' health is constantly being depleted. Bonus Points *Complete the challenge without using Rage of the Titans. Tips *Starting challenges in the lowest difficulty as possible is always a good idea. This one gets much easier when done this way, not only because Kratos' attacks are stronger and enemies are weaker, but also because less health is drained from Kratos. The challenge's difficulty is usually the same as the one of the last game played, so to begin a challenge in normal difficulty, for example, all that is needed is to have played the game in normal difficulty, quit it and started the challenge immediately after. *The best strategy to survive is to kill enemies via context-sensitive kills to get much needed Green Orbs. *Although the Rage of the Titans can't be used to achieve the bonus, magic still can. Using magic against large groups of enemies is the best way to finish them. This is the best strategy with the Wraiths of Asphodel, which take an incredibly long time to be killed by being grabbed repeatedly, and with the Hades Fiends, which usually are not big threats, but become dangerous in this challenge for always appearing in large numbers. Cronos' Rage is the best magic against these big groups. **Spare magic when fighting the Priests and the Hades Minotaurs. Priests can be killed by simply grabbing them, pressing O''''' rapidly and then repeating the process (it's also possible to follow them in the air by pressing '''''X immediately after throwing them and then grabbing them in the air again). It's recommended to grab them before they have a chance to summon a creature. The Minotaurs' attacks can be easily evaded or parried. Both of these enemies give large amounts of magic when killed via quick time event or even when killed normally, and this can be used to recover the magic spent with Wraiths and Hades Fiends. *Patience is the main requirement to win this challenge. It has an unusually large number of enemies and some of them, such as Wraiths, take a long time to be killed. The main difficulty to the player won't be trying to recover health and evade dangerous attacks as much as possible, because most of the health lost with the enemies is recovered from Wraiths and Hades Minotaurs. Yet, it's always good to avoid these attacks. Related Pages *Challenge of the Titans Category:God of War II Category:Bonus Content Category:God of War Series Category:God of War:Saga Collection Category:God of War Collection